1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally a socket for connecting electrical devices having rows of contact pins, and in particular to a modular socket for receiving contact pins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as electronic modules, semiconductor chips and components, have contact pins for electrical connections between the circuitry within the device and circuitry, power supplies and the like outside the device. The contact pins may be soldered in to openings in circuit boards, or may be inserted into sockets where the pins are electrically and physically connected. Such sockets permit the electrical connections to be may quickly and permit exchange of the devices, such as by removal of the device from the socket and insertion of the pins of a different device into the socket.
Sockets are particularly useful on test benches and for burn in operations, where quick connection and disconnection to circuit devices is desired.
Sockets generally must be constructed with the same number and arrangement of sockets as the pins on the device to be connected to the socket. This custom sockets are required for each pin arrangement.